


Last Dance

by jungeclipse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Again this is fluff, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Bookstore Owner, F/F, Fluff, High School, I don't know what to put anymore but uhh Chuuves gay, Jiwoo is oblivious, Oneshot, Senior Yves and Sophomore Chuu, Slow Dancing, Students, highschool, squint for 2jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeclipse/pseuds/jungeclipse
Summary: sooyoung is someone popular and graduating soon from highschool and saves her last dance for someone that no one expected for her to dance with, jiwoo who was just an ordinary student.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Shin Ryujin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is Pastel! I hope all of you are having a wonderful time. I promised to make a Chuuves Fluff and here it is! I may or may not have rushed some parts but anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> My twitter: @pastelbitsau or https://twitter.com/pastelbitsau
> 
> My curiouscat: @pastelbits or https://curiouscat.qa/pastelbits

The sound of students cheering and clapping their hands together could be heard outside of the classroom and almost everyone from the class was outside to watch what was happening — except for a student named Kim Jiwoo. She knew that there would be another promposal, or a proposal but for prom. It's like they're proposing but not for marriage.

You get it.

Kim Jiwoo is just an ordinary student and there's nothing really special about her, well that's what she thinks about herself at least... because she isn't that popular or famous. But she is quite talented and athletic. She won a lot of singing contests, she can play baseball, and not only that… She also has a black belt in taekwondo. It's impressive because she may look all cute and soft but next thing you know, she could beat the crap out of you.

But of course. Jiwoo wasn't a fan of being in the spotlight because she thinks it's scary and which it is. You probably wouldn't have any privacy at all and “fans” would be too obsessed with you.

Jiwoo lifted her head up after she was done doodling on her notebook and turned her head slightly to the side to stare through the window made out of glass. She watched the clouds move away and the birds resting on tree branches. 

“Jiwoo.” She heard a familiar feminine voice call out to her and she looked over to see the owner of the voice. “Are you daydreaming again?” Her friend asked.

Jiwoo shook her head. “I was just admiring nature.”

“I see… Are you attending prom? It's on Friday.” Which was in three days.

“What would I do there, Jungeun? Watch everyone dance with their partners?” Jiwoo asked back. 

“I'll be your partner then.”

“Isn't Jinsol your partner?”

“It's just for the slow dance thing. I am not letting you stay home and miss out the fun.”

Jiwoo exhaled as she looked outside the window again. “Fine. I'll go,” She finally agreed. “But you don't have to be my partner or whatever.” 

As Jiwoo was looking out the window, she saw a girl with black long hair walking but she suddenly stopped to look at her with a smile and waved a hand at her before placing her hand on the window. She didn't know what she was supposed to do but all she knew was her ears were starting to redden and felt heat running up to her cheeks. She looked up at the girl and tilted her head slightly to the side, looking confused and wanted to know what she was supposed to do. 

“High five.” The girl said and it was loud and clear for Jiwoo.

Jiwoo was hesitant to do it but she placed her hand on the glass window and aligned it with the girl's hand. She saw the girl smiling again before walking away.

“What the hell was that, Ha Sooyoung?” Jiwoo asked and shook her head. As she turned her head around, many girls were looking at her and she just stared back at them. 

“Are you dating Sooyoung?” Her classmate asked her and she was taken back.

“No? I barely even talked to her ever since I entered this school. Not to mention, I don't have a crush on her.” She answered with a confused tone. Why would her classmate think she was dating the most popular girl in the entire school? 

= = =

Jiwoo arrived at her house — not actually her house but her parents' house and her cousin lived with them. She assumed that her cousin was already inside the dorm because noticed that her shoes were placed on the shoe rack while she was about to place her shoes. 

“Hey Jisoo, is Jimin still not here?” Jiwoo questioned out loud while she was walking towards her own room and stopped walking to wait for a response as she put her hand on the doorknob. 

Jisoo went out of the bathroom while tying her hair up to a ponytail and shook her head. “She was here earlier but she went to baseball practice with Jiyoon.” She replied and went in the kitchen to check the contents of the fridge.

“Oh. Well I'll just change my clothes and then go to the bookstore.” Jiwoo informed her and she slowly twisted the doorknob then pushed the door for it to open. She stepped inside her room and closed the door behind her before walking towards her bed to place down her backpack and to sit down. 

“Why was Sooyoung suddenly noticing my existence? This is so weird…” She sighed and stood up to walk towards her closet. She wanted answers but she needed to go to the bookstore so she just opened her closet open and took out a plain white polo shirt, oversized burgundy sweater, and a plain white skirt that goes down until a few inches above from her knees and changed into it.

= = =

Jiwoo entered the bookstore when she arrived and saw no one standing by the cashier. She wanted to shout out a loud hello but there were many people inside the bookstore so she just left and went to different shelves to find a book that caught her eyes — which was difficult for her because she needed some recommendations or at least some assistance in choosing a book. Suddenly, someone taller than her by a few inches stood beside her and she could see who it was by her peripheral vision.

It was none other than Ha Sooyoung.

Sooyoung ran her fingers through the books and took out a book from the shelf before turning to face Jiwoo. “Here. You should read this.” She recommended it to her and handed the book to her with a smile. There was something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of Jiwoo's stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. 

Jiwoo hesitated to take the book that Sooyoung was handing her. “Why are you giving me this?”

“It's a really good book and I figured you're having trouble with finding a book.” 

“Why?”

Sooyoung scrunched up her nose. “Well if you don't want it then don't.” 

“It's not that I don't want it but why are you helping me?”

“It's my job…?” Sooyoung answered, unsure what Jiwoo wanted as an answer.

“You work here?”

Sooyoung sighed and nodded her head. “You ask so much questions but yes. My grandmother owns this and I'm just helping her.” She answered.

“Am I talkative?” 

“This is a trick question. I'm not answering that.” 

“Just answer the question, I won't be mad.”

“I'm not answering it.”

“Ha Sooyoung is a coward?” Jiwoo gasped.

“You have a black belt in taekwondo. Of course I'd be scared!” Sooyoung said defensively and Jiwoo only laughed at her. 

Sooyoung pouted her lips. “It's not funny!”

Jiwoo took the book that Sooyoung was handing her. “Fine. I'll buy this.” 

“I'll give it to you for free.”

“You're a future CEO and you can't even handle business properly.” Jiwoo jokingly told Sooyoung and earned a flick on the forehead. 

“Who told you about me being a future CEO?” Sooyoung asked.

“Everyone in school is saying you're going to be a CEO in the future.” Jiwoo replied.

“That's just a rumor. I don't think I could be a CEO.” Sooyoung laughed awkwardly. _“Without you at least.”_ She mumbled really quietly to herself so Jiwoo wouldn't hear it.

As Jiwoo was about to ask Sooyoung what she said, someone bumped into her and pushed her towards Sooyoung, making the two of them be really close to each other. The person didn't bother to turn back to say sorry and just quickly ran to another aisle.

She held onto Sooyoung's shoulders while the latter held on her waist to avoid falling and when she looked up, it was like she was gazing at stars. She was lost while admiring her eyes and her pulse started to beat quickly. 

Suddenly, they were in a ballroom and she saw the girl holding her now wearing a mask that covered just her eyes. They both swayed to the left and to the right then the girl turned her around gracefully—

“Earth to sophomore Kim Jiwoo?” She heard a sweet voice call out to her and made her stop daydreaming. She realized that they were dangerously close so she shyly just distanced herself away from her. “Sorry…” She mumbled as her ears started to redden.

Sooyoung chuckled and Jiwoo froze as she patted her head. “I have to go now Wooming. You know, duties.” She excused herself. “That book is free, it's on me. You don't have to pay for it.” She added before walking to the storage room to get more stocks.

Jiwoo waited for Sooyoung to walk away before touching her head once where she patted her and a smile crept up on her face while leaving the bookstore. 

“She probably does it to other girls too… Yeah. You're not special, Kim Jiwoo.” She told herself to avoid drawing conclusions and so she won't get hurt when she finds out that Sooyoung doesn't like her. “Huh? But she gave me a nickname…? Well now I'm confused by her.”

Jiwoo looked at the title of the book that Sooyoung gave her for free, 12:51

“How could a time be a good book…” She mumbled to herself and took a cab to go home so she could start reading the book.

= = =

Time passed and Jiwoo was still reading the book but this time she was in her room. She was wearing cute yellow pajamas that were matching with each other and round glasses to help her read — which isn't helping at all because her vision is blurry because of tears. 

“Why the hell did Sooyoung recommend me a sad book? I can't read this anymore…” Jiwoo complained but she saw that she was almost finished with the book, she figured it would be best for her to just finish it.

She has to endure the pain.

= = =

Jiwoo was waiting for Jungeun to finish buying drinks from the vending machine and she was just standing beside her, leaning against the machine. “Isn't it weird that Sooyoung is suddenly talking to me, a nobody?” 

Jungeun pressed buttons on the vending machine and waited for the drink to come out. She looked at Jiwoo. “You're a nobody?” She asked if she heard her correctly.

Jiwoo nodded her head.

“Jiwoo, you're known for having a black belt in taekwondo and you're the best player in baseball. You call yourself a nobody?” 

“But still… We never talked before but she acts like we've been friends for a long time.” Jiwoo tried to defend herself.

Jungeun took out the can of soda from the vending machine and handed it to Jiwoo before pressing buttons again to buy herself her own drink. “I bet you fifty dollars she's planning something because she's graduating soon.” 

“But she's not?”

“We'll see about that, Ha Jiwoo — I mean Kim Jiwoo.” Jungeun pretended as if it accidentally slipped off her mouth and immediately corrected herself.

Jiwoo slapped Jungeun's arm. “What do you mean Ha Jiwoo?”

“Ha Jiwoo? Come on Jiwoo. First you take a book from my bookstore and now you're taking my last name?” 

Jiwoo froze from her spot and refused to turn around as she heard her voice. She could just see Jungeun grinning at her as if it was intentional to change Jiwoo's last name. She could only glare at her best friend. Once Jungeun took out the can of soda from the vending machine, Jiwoo immediately gripped on Jungeun's arm and ran to their class. 

She was embarrassed and didn't want to face Sooyoung. She just knew that she was smirking smugly.

“Why are we running?!” Jungeun shouted out loud which caused people to look at them.

“We'll talk later.” Jiwoo responded.

“Oi two Kims. No running in the hallway!” The student council president, Jo Haseul, warned them and Jiwoo just bowed her head slightly as an apology.

They arrived at their classroom and Jiwoo finally let go of Jungeun, walking towards their desks which were just close to each other. They both sat down on their respective desks and Jungeun turned her chair around to face Jiwoo since she was right in front of her. 

Jiwoo exhaled deeply. “Escaped Sooyoung.” She said with no energy since she was so tired from running.

“Why did you run away? I thought you don't have a crush on her.” Jungeun interrogated her best friend.

Jiwoo was silent as she didn't know the answer to the question that was asked to her and bit her lower lip while processing the whole situation. She was confused about her feelings. She knew that she didn't like Sooyoung in a romantic way but why does she feel shy when she's around? She began to tap slowly on the table with two fingers and looked down on the table while thinking about the answer.

Jungeun sighed and leaned slightly forward to Jiwoo's desk. “You don't even know if you like her.” She interrupted her while she was thinking.

But Jungeun was right.

Jiwoo looked up to look at Jungeun. “Do I like her?”

“Gosh you're so stupid and oblivious when it comes to love.” Jungeun remarked.

“Says someone who can't tell if someone's being platonic or romantic. Jiwoo scoffed.

“Coming from someone who just thinks every movement from someone as friendly when they're actually being romantic and making a move.” Jungeun snapped back at her. “Okay maybe we're both stupid when it comes to love but you're more stupid because you don't even know if you like Sooyoung or not!”

= = =

Jiwoo couldn't find Sooyoung anywhere in school nor in the bookstore for the remaining two days before prom. It was now the night before the event and she was inside her room thinking about whatever came up in her mind. But mostly she was thinking about Sooyoung.

…?

Why was she looking for Sooyoung? They don't have anything to actually do so why is she looking for her earlier? 

_~~Scratch that.~~ _

It's her heart. Her heart was looking for Sooyoung and it was aching when she couldn't find her. It was… missing Sooyoung? They only talked properly for a day but why does her heart want to be with Sooyoung? Mayhaps she liked Sooyoung?

But poor Jiwoo.

She doesn't know why she was looking for Sooyoung.

Jiwoo heard her phone ringing and she grabbed it while accepting the call. She didn't even bother to see who the caller was.

“Hello this is Batman.” She spoke to the line.

She heard a familiar chuckle from the other line and her face were suddenly red once again. 

“Fuck,” She mumbled under her breath and sighed deeply. “I'm so sorry, I didn't check who this was.” She apologized.

_“You're red like a tomato now, am I right?”_

Jiwoo rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. “I think that is none of your business, Miss Ha.” She spoke formally with her. “I'm about to sleep now, why did you call me?” She continued. “Wait. How did you get my number?” She added.

_“I asked your best friend for your number.”_

“Oh. Why did you call me?”

_“It's prom tomorrow. Do you have a partner?”_

Oh right.

A partner. 

“No, I rejected all of them.”

_“Huh? Why?”_

“I wasn't originally going to go to prom but Jungeun insisted. So…”

_“Ah… I'm sure someone will dance with you.”_

“Do you feel bad for me because I have no partner?” 

_“No no! That's not what I meant!” Sooyoung tried to defend herself._

Jiwoo held onto her laughter to see how Sooyoung would handle her fake sulking. “I get that you have so many partners. You didn't have to rub it in my face.”

Sooyoung exhaled, _“Wooming. I swear that's not what I meant and no I only have one partner.”_

Wooming?

  
“What the hell is Wooming?” 

_“My nickname for you, do you not like it?”_

“Nah it's cool. I like that.”

_“Oh! Speaking of which… I know someone that likes you.”_ Sooyoung suddenly brought up the topic.

“Huh? Who?”

_“They'll ask you to dance tomorrow.”_ Was the only thing that Sooyoung told her before the call ended, leaving Jiwoo confused and wanting answers.

Jiwoo only laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She should probably go to sleep but she didn't have school tomorrow so what was the point of sleeping early. She was left hanging and needed answers.

She called Sooyoung again and thankfully she answered it.

_“If this is about the person that likes you, I will not entertain it.”_

“But —”

_“Wait until tomorrow, Wooming. Don't be impatient.”_

Jiwoo huffed, “Fine.”

_“Good night then.”_ Sooyoung told her and didn't hang up the call yet.

“12:51 is a sad book what do you mean it's a good book?” Jiwoo decided to change the topic so she could talk to Sooyoung more.

Sooyoung chuckled. _“But you have to admit, it's really good.”_

“They broke up, it's not good.”

_“You're not a fan of books with sad endings huh?”_

“And you like books with sad endings. I think you're a psychopath and need help.” 

_“Oh come on. Sad endings aren't that bad.”_

“Who hurt you?” Jiwoo questioned her and she was horrified because she's talking to a possible psychopath — but of course she was just joking around.

_“No one but myself.”_

“Aww. My poor baby.” Jiwoo cooed at her.

_“I'm older than you.”_ Sooyoung reminded Jiwoo. _“Won't that make you my baby?”_

Jiwoo didn't expect Sooyoung to say that and she was panicking because she didn't know what to say after that. “Bye.” She quickly said before pressing the end button to hang up from the call.

= = = 

It was two hours before prom and Jiwoo was getting ready at Jungeun's house since it was closer to the venue of the prom. Jiwoo was getting her hair done by Jungeun.

“Do you not have a partner?” Jungeun questioned as she made a waterfall braid hairstyle for Jiwoo's hair.

Jiwoo took a sip from her bubble tea and stared at the mirror to look at Jungeun. “Yoojung asked me earlier this morning.” 

“Please tell me you said yes.” 

Jiwoo paused to tease Jungeun and placed down her cup on the table. “Nope.” 

“Are you for real?”

“I'm just kidding. I said yes.” Jiwoo laughed as she received a message from someone and she took her phone from the table to look who it was from.

“Stop moving!” Jungeun scolded.

“Sorry!” Jiwoo immediately apologized.

**Sooyoung** : hii

**Jiwoo** : hello!

**Sooyoung** : are you getting ready for prom?

**Jiwoo** : yup. are you…?

**Sooyoung** : it's still in two hours 

**Jiwoo** : who's your partner?

**Sooyoung** : i didn't tell you?

**Sooyoung** : well, it's Doyeon

**Jiwoo** : coooool!

**Jiwoo** : Yoojung is my partner

**Sooyoung** : i see,,,

**Jiwoo** : what are you gonna wear??

**Sooyoung** : im gonna wear a suit! ^~^

**Jiwoo** : i think you'll look handsome with it!

**Sooyoung** : you think i'm handsome? ;)

**Jiwoo** : goodbye!

= = =

Jiwoo was inside the venue for their prom with Jungeun and their partners — Yoojung and Jinsol. They were sitting on a table with their friends. Well, not all their friends since there was a fixed arrangement for each table. They were all wearing a mask used in masquerade balls.

Jiwoo just wanted this event to end so she could just lay in bed and sleep or watch movies.

“I want wine.” Jinsol said and looked at Jungeun who was on her phone.

Jungeun lifted her head up and looked at Jinsol. “We're in highschool?” She questioned confusingly.

“I'm eighteen, let me drink wine.” 

“Yeah Jungeun, let Jinsol drink wine.” Yoojung grinned.

“Why are you even asking permission to me if you can drink wine? Do I look like your mother? I'm just seventeen.” Jungeun pretended as if she was offended about what Jinsol was doing and sounded slightly angry at her.

“I'm sixteen? How could Jungeun be seventeen?” Jiwoo questioned.

“My birthday is done.” 

“Oh, I see. Yeah understandable.”

Hyunjin sat down on their table with a platter of garlic bread for them while they were bickering. She already had one in her mouth and her partner, Chaewon, was just looking at her. She took out the piece of garlic bread from her mouth and tilted her head slightly. However, she didn't speak.

“How does Heejin keep up with your shenanigans…?” Chaewon asked quietly and scratched the back of her head as she looked at their friend Heejin at the table two tables behind them. 

Hyunjin shrugged her shoulders lightly and looked slightly pained as Heejin's name was mentioned. She looked at her best friend who was laughing and smiling at her partner. “Ryujin and Heejin look like a couple.” She bitterly told them and munched on the garlic bread that she was just eating earlier.

Heejin's partner was Ryujin while Hyunjin's partner was Chaewon.

“What's that smell?” Yoojung asked. Jiwoo sniffed out the air and smelled nothing at all. She was confused about what Yoojung had asked them. “Is that jealousy in the air?” Her partner teasingly said while looking at Hyunjin.

“I'm not jealous.” Hyunjin scoffed.

Chaewon shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know, Hyun. Sounds pretty jealous to me.” 

“Is Sooyoung here already?” Jiwoo asked as she tried to find the mentioned girl. She was trying to find her for the past minutes already.

“She's here already.” Jinsol answered the question. “You didn't see her? I came here with her.” 

Jiwoo shook her head. “That's weird.”

“Ah… Jiwoo was looking for Sooyoung that's why she was too quiet.” Yoojung teased her partner and smirked.

Jiwoo felt heat rising up her cheeks as she was caught off-guard from what Yoojung told her. “Shut up!” She shouted in a whispering manner so she won't draw attention to others and hit Yoojung's shoulder lightly.

Yoojung grinned. “Just proves my point.”

= = =

They were eating the food on their plate that they served for themselves since it was like a buffet style. 

Jiwoo was eating peacefully until someone took a piece of her fries that she placed on the top right corner of her plate and her eyebrows furrowed. “Who—” She paused as she looked at who just took a piece of her fries from her plate and saw a familiar charming smile. She knew it was Sooyoung but at the same time she doubted herself. The girl standing at her right had short hair and she recalled Sooyoung having long hair. The girl didn't say anything and walked back to her table.

“Excuse me — That was extremely rude!” 

“Oh you'll forgive who it was.” Yoojung told Jiwoo.

“Eh? You know who that is?”

Jungeun placed her utensils down on her plate and cleared her throat. “We all know who that person is.” 

“How come I'm the only one that doesn't know?” Jiwoo was bothered and pouted as she just continued to eat her food.

= = =

Jungeun suggested that Jiwoo and her take pictures in the photo booth that their school rented for the prom and said that it would be great to keep as their remembrance. It wasn't like someone was leaving but still, a great memory piece. They were in the photo booth now and taking pictures. 

Little did Jiwoo know, it was a distraction for something.

The two of them quickly wore matching colored wigs since there was a ten seconds timer and they were laughing at each other, seeing how funny it looked at them. 

“Jiwoo stop laughing! You're making me laugh more!” Jungeun scolded Jiwoo but when she looked at her, she laughed even more.

Jiwoo couldn't take Jungeun properly and the two of them were just laughing until they noticed the camera flash at them. The timer was finished and there was a new timer for the next picture. They took off the wig and placed it in the props box.

“Jungeun act cute.” Jiwoo suggested.

Jungeun cringed for a second. “I am not doing that.”

Jiwoo looked at the timer. “Five seconds.”

Jungeun sighed. “Just do a heart with me.”

“Nuh uh. You're doing it by yourself, then next we're doing a heart.”

Jungeun groaned. “Fine.” She mumbled and cupped both of her cheeks with her hands as an attempt to act cute. Jiwoo grinned, feeling successful that she forced her best friend to act cute. 

The camera snapped their picture.

Then in the next picture they did a heart together with their hands and for the last picture they just did a 'V' sign with their hand while smiling but Jiwoo leaned her head against Jungeun's shoulder.

“Okay! You girls want to wait for it right now or later? It still needs to print.” The staff of the photo booth — possibly the owner as well — asked them.

“We can wait for it now.” Jungeun responded with a smile while wearing her mask.

“Huh? Won't the dance start soon?” Jiwoo questioned confusingly and wore her mask as well.

“We. Can. Wait.” 

“Alright fine.” Jiwoo mumbled and took her purse that she placed down on the table near the photo booth. She took out her phone and saw missed messages from Sooyoung. She wondered why she was messaging her in the middle of prom even though they barely talked the whole night.

**Sooyoung** : enjoying the night?

**Jiwoo** : i haven't seen you at all??

**Sooyoung** : oh but i've seen you

**Jiwoo** : really? i never saw you

**Sooyoung** : i was with you but you forgot?

**Jiwoo** : huh? when?

**Sooyoung** : :)

**Jiwoo** : not helping,,

**Sooyoung** : jungeun did a great job braiding your hair

**Sooyoung** : is it a waterfall braid?

**Jiwoo** : yup

**Jiwoo** : howd u know it was her tho

**Sooyoung** : :)

Jiwoo was about to type something until she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder and she looked at the owner of the hand. It was Jungeun and she was handing a copy of their pictures. “Let's go?” Jungeun asked and Jiwoo could only nod her head in agreement.

They went back inside the venue and the first thing that Jiwoo noticed was Jinsol not on their table.

~~_Scratch that._ ~~

No one from their table was sitting on it anymore.

“Huh. That's weird.” Jiwoo scratched the back of her head as Jungeun and her slowly sat down on their respective seats.

“What's weird?” Jungeun questioned.

Jiwoo looked at Jungeun. “What are you guys planning?”

“I don't know what you're talking about. I think they just went to the restroom.” 

“Good point.”

= = =

Yoojung, Jinsol, Hyunjin, and Chaewon finally came back to their table after like five minutes and they sat on their seats.

“Where'd you guys go?” Jiwoo asked them.

“Restroom.” Jinsol simply answered and looked at her empty wine glass. “I want more wine.” 

“You had like two already. That's enough.” Jungeun warned her. “Goodness. Am I with someone older than me or younger?” She complained.

Jinsol rolled her eyes. “Jiwoo are you sure this is your best friend?”

“Yeah! We even took pictures at the photo booth!” Jiwoo said with so much enthusiasm.

Jinsol grinned and looked at Jungeun before looking back at Jiwoo. “Show me.”

“Absolutely not without my permission!” Jungeun intervened and glared at Jinsol.

“Jiwoo, show it to me or else I'm telling Sooyoung that you like her.” 

“Jiwoo, I'm never talking to you ever again if you show it.”

“Don't listen to Jungeun, she can't even handle ignoring people for a few hours.”

Jiwoo just watched them argue and felt like she needed to eat popcorn. “I don't trust geminis so I'm not showing it to Jinsol.”

Jungeun let out a relieved sigh and calmed herself down. “Yeah. Trust aquarius instead!”

“And scorpios.” Chaewon added.

“Yeah scorpios.” Hyunjin repeated.

“My goodness, these bitches are so gay that they're into astrology!” Yoojung jokingly told them and drank water from her cup.

“These people dislike geminis but at least my crush likes me back.” Jinsol attacked most of them and looked at Hyunjin specifically.

Hyunjin showed no emotions at all. “Cool.”

“Jiwoo could be Sooyoung's partner if only Sooyoung liked her.” Jinsol shrugged.

“I don't like Sooyoung.” Jiwoo defended herself.

Jungeun snorted. “I don't like Sooyoung.” She mocked.

“I really don't!”

“You were looking for her for like three days already.” Jungeun reasoned with her.

“Because I care… _as a friend_.”

“Nuh uh. You care because you like her.”

“I really don't.” Jiwoo tried to defend herself.

“You're being defensive.” Jinsol pointed out.

“Well you guys won't believe me.” 

Jungeun leaned slightly forward. “Are you sure you don't like her? Why did you run away when we were at the vending machine?”

“Because we were going to be late for class.”

“It was like ten minutes before class.”

“Well I wanted to be early.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes and leaned back to rest her back on the chair. “You just got flustered, that's why you ran away.”

“You're gaslighting me.” Jiwoo simply said.

“I'm not. I'm just helping you realize that you like Sooyoung.” Jungeun shrugged her shoulders.

“Well I don't like her, that's for sure.”

Yoojung sighed. “Jiwoo you're an idiot.”

Jiwoo turned her head to face Yoojung. “A what?”

“Idiot.”

“Why?”

“You clearly like Sooyoung but you're just denying it.” Yoojung explained.

Jungeun chuckled. “Even your partner agrees.”

“What the heck do I do to prove that I don't like Sooyoung?” Jiwoo looked at all of them and expected an answer but they just shrugged. She noticed that the Student Council president — Haseul — was stepping up on the stage and everyone inside the venue became silent. 

Haseul cleared her throat and took a mic. She tapped on it lightly for two times to check if it was open. “Hi everyone!” She greeted her schoolmates.

“Hi Haseul!” Jiwoo greeted her and waved her hand. Haseul only smiled at her and waved her hand back.

“As you all may know, it's my last prom here and I will be graduating soon. Along with my fellow senior year.” 

“Hey Haseul! Don't cry!” Jinsol shouted.

Haseul rolled her eyes and ignored Jinsol. “I'm not trying to make this emotional so I just wanted to ask all of you.” She spoke through the microphone and looked at Jiwoo. “Where is Ha Sooyoung?” 

“Why are you looking at me?” Jiwoo nervously laughed.

“I thought you would be her partner and know where she is but I guess not.” Haseul shrugged her shoulders as she answered Jiwoo's question and looked back at everyone. “I also don't know where she is so… Everyone, dance with your partners now!” 

A slow ballad instrumental played and it was perfect for slow dancing.

Jinsol stood up and held out her hand as an invitation to Jungeun. “May I have this dance?” She asked while smiling at her.

“You look stupid.” Jungeun teased and placed her hand on top of Jinsol's hand while standing up. 

“You love it anyway.” Jinsol laughed and pulled Jungeun to the dance floor. 

Jiwoo looked at Yoojung while they were standing at the dance floor. “How do we dance as friends?” 

“Follow my lead.” Yoojung whispered and just held out her hands. “Put your hands on top of my hands.”

Jiwoo placed her hands on top of Seoyoung's hands and she was confused on what they were supposed to do. It was awkward but she saw how Chaewon and Hyunjin were dancing.

“Okay, so we would push and then pull first. Just like Chae and Hyun.” Yoojung explained to Jiwoo and the latter nodded her head.

They both leaned forward at the same time but made sure that there was a distance between the two of them and leaned back again. 

“We look so stupid…” Jiwoo mumbled before leaning forward again.

“Nuh uh. Hyunjin and Chaewon are doing it too.”

They leaned backward and stopped dancing to look at Hyunjin and Chaewon.

“Okay, maybe we do look stupid.” Yoojung admitted and they both just sneaked to the drinks area after dancing for just a minute only. 

Jiwoo grabbed herself a cup then poured her cup apple juice and drank on it as she looked at students dancing with each other. “I can't find Sooyoung anywhere.”

“She's with Doyeon.” Yoojung informed Jiwoo and drank her can of soda that she took from the cooler. 

“That's weird. I remember you telling me that Doyeon is your partner before.” 

Yoojung nervously laughed. “I never said that.”

Jiwoo looked at Yoojung. “What are you guys planning?”

Yoojung avoided eye contact with Jiwoo and looked at Doyeon who was dancing with Sooyoung. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“That's kind of suspicious but alright.”

“Let's just go back to our table.” Yoojung told Jiwoo and the two of them went back to their table. Chaewon and Hyunjin were sitting there already and Hyunjin had her head buried on the table. 

Jiwoo looked at Chaewon with a concerned look. “What happened?” She mouthed.

“She's drunk.”

“Hyunjin aren't you like just fifteen?” Jiwoo asked.

“I accidentally mistook champagne as water.” Hyunjin muttered out.

“...How many did you drink?”

“Five.”

“Chaewon, call Heejin.” Jiwoo told Chaewon and watched Hyunjin immediately sitting up properly as if nothing happened.

“No need to do that!”

“Nuh uh. I'm calling Heejin.”

“No. She's fine with Ryujin.” Hyunjin bitterly said.

Yoojung shrugged her shoulders. “Sounds like jealousy.”

“I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of _a friend_?”

“Okay everyone! Now for the last dance with whoever you want to dance with.” They heard Haseul speak through the microphone and some students let go of their partners to dance with who they want to have their last dance with. 

Actually that sounded sad for their partners but they just ended up changing partners.

Hyunjin was peacefully sitting down and drinking a glass of water. She stopped as she saw Heejin approaching their table and the former tried her best to just ignore her. 

Heejin waved her hand at Hyunjin while smiling and her smile dropped when she was being ignored by her. “Hyunjin, I told you that I would save you a dance, didn't I?”

Hyunjin pretended not to hear Heejin and placed her glass on the table. “So Chaewon, how are you doing?”

“Hyunjin.” Heejin called out.

Hyunjin inhaled and looked at Heejin. She gave up on the plan to ignore her. “Yes I can hear you, Heekie. Let me just talk to my partner here.” She coldly said and rolled her eyes at her.

“Don't you dare roll your eyes at me.” 

“Why don't you go ahead and dance with your dearest Shin Ryujin?” 

Heejin laughed sarcastically. “You're jealous of Ryujin.”

“Not.”

“You are.”

“Why don't you two just shut up and just dance?” Chaewon intervened.

Hyunjin looked at Chaewon. “You shut up, we're arguing here.”

“What are you two? A married old couple?” Yoojung scoffed.

Hyunjin stood up and just pulled Heejin to the dance floor. She didn't bother to let out another word from her mouth.

Jiwoo tried to search for Jungeun and Jinsol in the crowd but they weren't there anymore. She couldn't see them at all. “Did Jungeun leave me alone…?” She mumbled.

“Uhh, Jiwoo? I'll just go to the restroom.” Yoojung excused herself and Jiwoo nodded her head as she watched the former stand up to walk towards the restroom.

Jiwoo noticed her schoolmates not dancing anymore and she was wondering why they stopped. It was like they were looking at something — or someone — and they stepped slightly to the side to give way for the person walking in the middle. She tried to check who was walking but people were blocking the view until the person turned and was visible for her. 

It was the short haired girl that took a fry from earlier and she was holding a bouquet of flowers while walking towards Jiwoo's table. 

Jiwoo's heart was beating fast and didn't know what to do. She looked at her side and saw Chaewon wasn't there anymore so she just looked at the girl approaching her table. 

The girl took off her mask so Jiwoo could recognize her when she was finally in front of the latter and flashed her a smile. It was none other than Sooyoung. “Hey.”

“What the hell happened to your hair?” 

“Really Jiwoo? That's the first thing you'll say to me?” Sooyoung jokingly told her and handed the bouquet of flowers to Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo hesitated to take the bouquet but she did it anyway and looked at Sooyoung. She had no idea what was happening at all and spotted Jungeun just recording them on her phone. “What's… going on?”

Sooyoung fixed her sleeves and wore her mask. “May I have this dance?” 

Jiwoo was in disbelief of what Sooyoung just asked her and scrunched her up her nose. “What do you mean?” 

“Exactly what it meant.” Sooyoung shrugged her shoulders.

“You want me to be your last dance when there's plenty of people that like you?”

“So you're telling me that you don't like me?” 

“Stop stalling time, I want to go home right now!” Hyunjin complained and Heejin hit her arm. “Heekie what the fuck?” 

“You're ruining their moment.” 

“And I'm supposed to be laying on my bed right now if they're not wasting time.” 

Heejin rolled her eyes. “You're wasting the time as well by complaining.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Hyunjin groaned.

Jiwoo stood up and placed the bouquet of flowers that Sooyoung had given her on top of the chair. “I never said about not liking you.” 

“You were telling Jungeun and Jinsol that you don't like me.” Sooyoung teased Jiwoo.

Hyunjin inhaled. **“INTO THE UNKNOOO—”** She belted and Heejin covered the former's mouth with her hand, stopping her from belting.

Heejin awkwardly smiled and apologized to everyone around them for what Hyunjin did out of boredom. “I swear I can't take you anywhere.” She mumbled.

“But to answer your question, I would love to be your last dance.” Jiwoo answered and smiled brightly.

Sooyoung placed a hand on top of Jiwoo's hand and guided her to the dance floor.

“LET'S FUCKING GO!” Jinsol shouted and the teachers looked at her like she was being judged by them. She innocently smiled at them. “...Yes?” She asked awkwardly.

Sooyoung had her right hand firmly but gently placed to Jiwoo's waist. Jiwoo securely placed her hand on top of Sooyoung's shoulder and her left hand was interlocked with hers. She gazed upon her eyes, smiling at the younger girl that she was dancing with. The rhythm of their bodies that danced slowly with the elegant music was passionate. 

Haseul tapped on the microphone twice to check if it was working. “Woohoo! Get dancing everyone!” She said and placed the microphone on the table before getting off the stage to dance with an alumni of the school that she invited to the prom as her prom date. It was none other than Wong Kahei or Vivi.

Sooyoung twirled Jiwoo around, dipping her as she'd lean forward closer to her. Staring at the beauty before her, her breathing became shallow and her heart had suddenly felt heavy inside her chest. With their bodies nearly touching one another's and their faces so close to each other.

“The masks are such a burden. I want to see your face clearer.” Sooyoung complained quietly and was tempted to take off their masks.

Jiwoo giggled softly. “Your short hair suits you so well and I wasn't lying when I messaged you that you would look handsome with a suit.” 

“So you find me handsome huh?”

The corner of Sooyoung's lip rose and formed a smirk as she watched Jiwoo's face turn to a light shade of pink while hearing her heart racing. The smirk on Sooyoung's face was wiped off and felt her heart racing as well. She was so sure that Jiwoo could hear her heartbeat as well because they were quite close with each other. Locking eyes, they were unable to keep away from each other. There was something between them. A moment's spark lit up. They were stuck in their own worlds as if they had forgotten that there were people surrounding them. Sooyoung had taken a deep breath, as she pulled Jiwoo back up into her arms.

Sooyoung's eyes lit up brightly and the corner of her lips lifted upward, showing her perfectly aligned teeth. She was too joyful while slow dancing with Jiwoo and this was one of her happiest moments. She was about to speak when she saw Jiwoo smiling back at her.

Jiwoo's smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. Sooyoung could see how it came from deep inside to light up her eyes and spread into every part of her. Jiwoo had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human and made you feel euphoric.

_**“Kim Jiwoo. I'm so happy that you're my last dance.”** _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @pastelbitsau or https://twitter.com/pastelbitsau 
> 
> My curiouscat: @pastelbits or https://curiouscat.qa/pastelbits


End file.
